geargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Story of Radience
Defend The Castle Nile and Atun are sitting at a table in the dining room. Rein and Hadoshi rush in. "My sensors have picked up strange activity from the hills" Rein informs. "It's probably someone i owe money to" Hadoshi suggests. Rein's eyes glow white for a moment "It's the new emperor of the Salamander Society" Rein corrects" He's brought an entire army to our doorstep". "He came to the wrong doorstep" Nile states. "Lets go" Atun commands. Hadoshi and rein take off. Nile and Atun leap out of the window and descend gracefully in formation with the full team. Tazuka The Sun Serpent, Hadoshi The Wrathful, Kato the Ghostborn, Rein the Tactician, and Kyro the Dragon Bane. Emperor Kalula sits upon a giant salamander bearing a spear, surrounder by an army of bone armored salamander men. "Go forth and claim this land for the Salamander Society" Kalula roars. The salamen rush the castle. The Battle Begins Kyro dashes through their army, leaving a line of fire behind, then summons Drakuel, the dragon in his sword, who thrashes around. Hadoshi pounces on a collection of warriors and tears them to pieces, then freezes them by their shadows and slices them in half with his daggers. "This is how its done, Kyro" Hadoshi brags. Hadoshi looks over and witnesses 100 warriors fall in unison and his jaw drops. "No, thats how its done" Kato mocks. Rein hovers overhead, showering the salamanders in energy bullets. Nile charges through the army, knocking them through the air while Atun arcs lightning through the crowd turning them to ash. Tazuka incinerates the rest of the army with a full power heat wave. "MY ARMY" Kalula screeches "This will not go unpunished". The emperor charges at them. Kyro kicks his salamander in the chin, making it fly upward, throwing off Kalula. Kato slices off its head, Tazuka transports the head to Kyro, who feeds it to Drakuel. "First my army, now my salamander. I will kill you all" the emperor yells. Kyro charges at him and slashes his sword, but it bounces off his skin harmlessly. Kalula grabs his leg and throws him in the air. The emperor then dashes over and kicks Hadoshi in the chest and shatters some of his chains. Kalula reaches behind him and throws an in visible Kato into a tree. Hadoshi charges again and gets knocked into the air by a pillar of rock. "Hadoshi and Tazuka go all out" Rein orders. Hadoshi grabs Kalula's shadow and fires a blast from his soul cannon and Tazuka fires a solar serpent beam. Kalula catches both beams and disintegrates them. "Gotta try harder than that" he taunts. "Nile and Atun you're up" Rein calls. "He's a lot stronger than we thought" Atun analyzes. Nile summons his energy axes and charges. Kalula's skin bursts into flames and he meets him with his spear. They trade blows rapidly, ax vs spear. Nile blasts him with a cosmic energy ball which leaves a dark burn in his chest. Atun zaps him repeatedly with arcs of lightning, burning dark lines in his skin. Kalula launches a boulder at Atun and launches Nile into the air with a pillar. He then summons two thin fire whips and slashes both of them across the torso. "We gotta finish him" Nile tells Atun. Atun summons2 giant gears that pin him down, showers him in arrows, and then uses his ultimate technique, Electro Turbine. Nile then appears in front of Kalula "Sorry" he whispers as he uppercuts his head with a violent explosion. "Alright guys, time to clean up" Hadoshi orders. Category:Stories Category:Radience